


A recipe for romance

by QuothetheRaven



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Sparatacus - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, I own nothing but a vivid imagination, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Voyeurism, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuothetheRaven/pseuds/QuothetheRaven
Summary: Agron is a police officer in Australia, Nasir is a Sous Chef in a French Bistro. Their hectic schedules keep them unable to have much time together, but Agron has an idea to remedy the situation.





	1. Rekindling the flame

The loud obnoxious blaring of the alarm clock pierced the silence of the early morning. Agron groaned tiredly, groping around blindly for the offending object in order to shut it off. 

"For fuck's sake!" Nasir groused, leaning over his boyfriend to kill the alarm. "I got in at two in the morning love, can you please just get up?" 

Agron sighed, leaning over and kissing Nasir's cheek. "Sorry. Go back to sleep." He murmured. 

Nasir shifted slightly, wrapping his arms around Agron's neck. "C'mere." He muttered, leaning up to kiss the other man. 

Agron kissed his partner back lovingly. "I'm sorry I'm such a grouch." Nasir mumbled. 

"No, it's alright. You've got a right to be knackered.” Agron replied. They couldn't linger there for long. Agron had to be to work by seven so all he could do for the moment was kiss Nasir once more before disentangling himself from the sheets to get into the bathroom. Once he was showered, shaved, and dressed, Agron bid his lover goodbye with one last kiss. 

Working at the Sydney police department could be taxing, but it gave Agron a sense of pride to be able to do his part in protecting the civilians of their city. At his desk, there was a computer, a phone, some files, and a photo of himself and Nasir on their last holiday. They had gone to Byron Bay and had such fun enjoying the sun, the ocean, making love in places where the thrill of getting caught made it that much more exciting. Agron sighed; they hadn't been intimate in a while and it wasn't for lack of wanting to, it was just so crazy for the both of them. When Agron was getting up, Nasir was going to bed. A few times they tried with one of them falling asleep before things could really kick off. Though they loved each other very much, their sex life was somewhat suffering from their busy schedules. 

"Do you reckon gay bed death is a thing?" Agron asked out loud at lunch later that afternoon.

"I wouldn't know mate. I go for the birds myself." Spartacus shrugged. "All I can tell you is that sometimes couples can go through a bit of a rut because of various reasons. In the case of the two of you, it could just be that you're both so busy with your jobs, there isn't time for much else." 

Agron nodded. "I've got a day off tomorrow, I think I can do something that'll make up for it." 

"Oh yeah? Big romantic endeavor?" Spartacus smirked. 

"Why not? Maybe it isn't gay bed death, maybe we just need to rekindle our flame." Agron grinned, causing Spartacus to laugh. 

They were interrupted by a call and took off. Though Agorn was thinking up something fun to do with Nasir, he didn't let it get in the way of doing his duty. 

It was around nine o'clock in the Evening when Nasir had to take off for his job at a French Bistro. As a Sous Chef, it was his responsibility to create appealing menus and have them properly prepared in the kitchen. He delegated each task and kept the kitchen running like a well-oiled machine. He didn't need to yell to make himself understood or to get his way, if he found a flaw with one of the dishes he would stop the process and have the entire thing redone. He would not accept less than perfection for the paying customers and he garnered an immense amount of respect from the other chefs because he was so dedicated and fair. 

The kitchen was busy as usual. Fast French was being spoken back and forth, as orders were brought in, prepared and sent out. Nasir was working on a Filet Mignon, asking the time on the sauteed vegetables when someone in uniform stepped into the kitchen. 

"Mon Dieu!" Nasir yelped in surprise as said uniformed individual wrapped strong arms around him and kissed his neck. 

"Sorry. I don't speak that fancy stuff." A familiar voice said in his ear. 

Nasir turned around after asking his second in command to tend to things. "Agron, what are you doing back here?" He asked, slightly incredulous, but also pleasantly surprised. 

"I have some business I need to attend to with a certain Chef I love." Agron grinned. 

"Can't it wait? It's really packed tonight." Nasir tried to be logical about this spontaneous act, even though he was also feeling an irresistible urge to say fuck it and take off with the taller man. 

"I'm afraid it can't." Agron took Nasir's hands behind his back and handcuffed him. Nasir was surprised. "Agron!" he yelled as the German man lifted him across his shoulder and carried him out the back way. 

"What the bloody hell are you on about you absolute nutter?!" Nasir yelled, confused yet intrigued. 

"It's a surprise." Agron grinned, depositing Nasir into the back seat of the squad car and driving them back to the precinct where he had to return the squad car and transfer his "Captive" to their own car. 

Nasir allowed himself to be taken for this unusual ride to their house. "Are you going to uncuff me any time soon?" Nasir inquired as Agron carried him to their bedroom. 

"Eventually." Agron smirked, setting Nasir on the bed. 

"So... you come to the bistro, arrest me, take me home and now you're going to ravish me. Is that the surprise?" Nasir grinned at his boyfriend. 

"It's been some time since we've been together Nas. I miss you. I miss us." Agron leaned over the shorter man and kissed his lips deeply. 

Nasir closed his eyes and moaned softly. He hadn't realized just how much he had been missing kisses like that. Kisses that were unchaste, unhurried, passionate. "I didn't realize before now that we haven't..been intimate for a while because I'm going to bed when you're waking up." 

Agron slowly unbuttoned Nasir's shirt, peppering kisses along his neck and torso, nipping at the skin he'd missed so much. Nasir arched into each touch, loving the rough, calloused hands caressing his body, the scruff of Agron's five o'clock shadow gave him a thrill as it gently made contact with his skin. Agron was all man and he loved it. 

"You're so gorgeous." Agron whispered, getting the shirt as far off as it would go with the handcuffs in the way, kissing down his stomach to the top of his slacks. 

"Not as gorgeous as you. I never imagined you'd pull something so mad." Nasir shivered as Agron kissed his inner thighs, nipping the sensitive skin there after removing his slacks. 

"I'm full of surprises aren't I?" Agron grinned.

"You are." Nasir wanted to tangle his fingers in the short brown hair, but with his hands behind his back it was difficult to do. 

Agron knelt back on the bed, getting out of his own clothes as quickly as he could so he could get more contact with Nasir's body. 

They shared a deep passionate kiss as Agron's hands ventured all over Nasir, causing the shorter man to moan with desire. "God Agron. I can't stand it anymore. Please..fuck me." Nasir pleaded, arching into each touch. 

"With pleasure." Agron pulled the lube out of their drawer, slicking his fingers as he slid them into Nasir slowly and gently. 

Nasir bit his lip, moaning as Agron kissed and sucked his neck. "Ich liebe dich." Agron whispered into his ear, nibbling on it tenderly. 

"Sorry...I'm not too good with German." Nasir admitted. 

"I love you. My sweet Maori." Agron murmured, kissing Nasir's lips. 

"I love you too, my wild German man." Nasir grinned, arching and moaning as Agron removed his fingers and slid his well-lubed cock inside.  
"Fuck! Oh God Agron." Nasir gasped, clenching his fists behind his back as the other man's large, thick cock pushed into him. 

Agron moaned back, kissing Nasir passionately as he tangled his fingers into Nasir's long black hair and began to thrust his hips. 

"Ahh! Shit! Oh God I almost forgot how pleasurable this felt. Agron, you're so...amazing." Nasir moaned as Agron thrust, tugging Nasir's hair slightly, sucking his pulse point as he did so. 

"I've missed you so much baby." Agron murmured. 

Their bodies moved together, the bed creaking beneath them. It wasn't long before they were both spiraling over the edge together. Dropping back on the bed with a sigh, Nasir grinned. "Now will you uncuff me?" He muttered. 

Agron chuckled, getting up and picking up the key to the handcuffs. "Tomorrow is my day off, I think we should plan another holiday. We could use it." 

Nasir rubbed his wrists. "That sounds lovely. The kitchen can get on without me for a little while." 

"And Sydney won't catch fire if I take some time off." Agron added, kissing Nasir's wrists, rubbing them gently. 

"Why officer if you aren't careful, you may arouse your prisoner." Nasir purred, climbing on top of Agron's lap and kissing him deeply. 

"And what makes you so certain that isn't exactly what I had in mind?" Agron teased. 

"Knowing you, that's more than likely." Nasir sat up and looked down at the green eyed man. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too Nasir." Agron answered. 

They shared another deep kiss, Nasir let his hands move all over the well-muscled body as Agron watched him with a smile. "I think I wanna ride you sexy." Nasir grinned, picking up the lube again, stroking Agron to revitalize his erection. 

Agron moaned. "Fuck." 

"Hmm that is the idea." Nasir lifted his legs, turning around so that his back was to Agron and adjusting so he could ride his boyfriend in reverse. Watching Nasir like this was so erotic, it made Agron shiver as his cock slid back into his lover.  
Using his thighs as leverage, Nasir began to ride Agron, moaning in pleasure as he moved himself on the sizeable erection. "Ahh! God yes!" 

Agron moaned loudly. This felt so unbelievably good. "God Nasir. You...you are so fucking stunning." He couldn't help himself from shifting them forward, still inside, but with Nasir on his hands and knees now, Agron gripping one of his wrists and his hip as he thrust hard and deep. "Like that?" Agron muttered into Nasir's ear. 

Nasir just grinned in pure bliss, knowing it would antagonize Agron to thrust harder, which he did, much to Nasir's delight. 

Agron smirked, tilting his head to the side so their lips could meet. "You do that on purpose." He muttered. 

"What're you gonna do about it? Arrest me?" Nasir panted, winking back at his partner. 

"No, just make you scream." Agron shot back with a wicked grin. 

And he did, for the whole rest of the night he made Nasir scream, moan, and whimper. It was long over-due and when they finally had no choice but to take a break, Nasir lay on his stomach, feeling completely sated. "Planning our holiday will be fun, I can't wait." he mumbled with a smile. 

"Hmm, I think we'll be spending quite a bit of time finding new and exciting places to make love." Agron replied. 

Nasir laughed softly. "Of course you'd be thinking about that after we just finished our what? Fourth round?" 

Agron grinned. "What can I say, my boyfriend is sexy." He took Nasir's hand in his. 

"So is mine." Nasir muttered, kissing Agron.

They soon fell asleep, spent and tired, but eager to start a well-deserved trip.


	2. Mykonos in Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Agron take a trip to Mykonos, Greece for their holiday. Sexy antics ensue.

The destination Nasir and Agron agreed upon was a Greek Island called Mykonos. It was almost Easter time but based in church tradition, Greece didn't always celebrate Easter on the same week as the rest of the parts of the world that observed it. All the same it would be interesting to watch the locals prepare for their holy week while enjoying all the architecture, food, and the proud, vibrant culture. After boarding the plane and taking off, Nasir leaned against Agron's shoulder. "Excited?" Agron asked softly. 

"Absolutely. There's so much to see and do. I'll be eager to try the authentic cuisine." Nasir held Agron's hand, leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

Agron discreetly checked around. The "Fasten Seatbelts" sign had been turned off since they had reached cruising altitude and it was safe to move about the cabin as the Flight Attendant put it. "What do you think about joining "the mile high club'?" Agron whispered. 

Nasir bit his lip. Of all the sex acts the two of them had experienced, they hadn't yet fucked in an airplane lavatory. "Sounds exciting...you think we could sneak back there?" He whispered back. 

Agron checked again. "I'll go in first, knock twice." He muttered, slipping out of his seat and making his way toward the back of the plane.  
Finding an unoccupied stall, Agron ducked in. 

Nasir peered around, procuring some lube he'd packed into his carry-on and then followed to the same stall, knocking twice. Agron tugged Nasir inside. 

"This is going to be really tight." Nasir remarked. "Not a word." He added, seeing the innuendo already forming in Agron's mind. 

"I didn't say anything." Agron shrugged with a chuckle. 

"You were thinking it." Nasir shot back, kissing his boyfriend deeply. 

"You know me too well." Agron nipped at Nasir's jawline, kissing his neck. 

"Good thing we can carry travel sized stuff in our carry-ons." Nasir remarked, fishing the small container of lube from his pocket. 

"Nice thinking." Agron smiled, they kissed each other again. "There isn't much room in here, you'll have to turn around." 

Nasir carefully did so, getting his jeans and boxers down past his knees. "Better be quick." He muttered, biting his lip in anticipation. 

Agron hummed in agreement, slicking his fingers and easing them inside, his free hand sliding up Nasir's t-shirt, sucking the back of his neck. 

Nasir braced himself against the wall of the tiny stall, moaning in response to one of his nipples being pinched lightly. "Ahh!" he gasped. 

Agron added another finger. "Try to keep it down. We don't want to get sprung." 

Nasir turned his head, kissing Agron and wrapping an arm around Agron's neck. "Fuck me." Nasir breathed against his lover's lips. 

Agron slicked his cock with more lube, slowly moving into Nasir, their tongues moving against one another. "Fuck." He groaned, his hands sliding down to Nasir's hips, gripping them as he began to thrust his own. 

Nasir moaned, shifting back each time Agron thrust forward. "Ahh! Agrongn! haaa-shit!" He panted, his kiss swollen lips parted slightly as he was fucked by the taller man. "So fucking good inside me baby. Fuck!" He let his head drop back on Agron's shoulder. 

"Like that sexy, feels good doesn't it?" Agron kept thrusting, one of his hands sliding down to stroke Nasir. 

"Close!" Nasir warned. 

"Nas. Ahh! Fuck." They both came at the same time, Nasir sighing and licking his lips. "Not exactly romantic, but really fucking hot." He grinned back at the brunet. 

Agron chuckled. "Agreed. I'll make sure to give you something better when we get to the hotel." He kissed Nasir's lips tenderly. 

"You're incorrigible." Nasir teased. 

"But you love it." Agron smirked. "You'd better slip out first." 

Nasir nodded and slipped out. Nobody seemed to notice or care that he'd just been thoroughly fucked in the airplane lavatory by his partner. Getting back into his seat, Nasir shivered slightly. He could still feel Agron inside him. He could never get tired of that feeling; the feeling of being claimed by the other man, taken in a way that made him soar to heights of pleasure. Agron sat back down beside his boyfriend. "You're the best." He whispered into Nasir's ear. 

Agron felt like the luckiest man on earth to be with Nasir. He was kind, compassionate, caring, yet he was spirited and despite his short stature, managed to command respect, even Agron knew that, not only in the kitchen at the Bistro, but Agron had an immense amount of respect for the other man. Of course it was mutual. They loved and respected one another. Agron thought perhaps he might work up the courage to finally ask Nasir to marry him while they were in Mykonos. He had a set of rings ready; tasteful silver with "A+N" etched into them.

"What're you thinking love?" Nasir asked, holding his boyfriend's hand. 

"I'm just a lucky bloke is all." Agron smiled back, kissing Nasir's lips. 

When they finally arrived to the island, they got to the hotel room and set about unpacking and putting their clothing in the dressers and the closet provided. "How're you feeling?" Agron asked, wrapping his arms around Nasir as he opened the curtains to one of their windows. They could see the town below, the setting sun reflecting off the white washed buildings. 

"It's gorgeous!" Nasir smiled, turning in his lover's arms and wrapping his own around Agron's neck. 

"So are you." Agron smiled back, kissing Nasir deeply. 

Nasir kissed him back, allowing himself to be lifted and brought to the bed where they stripped each other, kissing, and touching each other everywhere they could. "Jet lag will probably catch up with us after this." He joked. 

More kisses were exchanged as Agron found the lube again and slid his fingers back into Nasir. "God! Oh fuck!" Nasir arched into Agron's kisses and touches with his free hand. "Mm! More!" He panted. 

"More what Nasir? Be specific." Agron crooned against his ear, adding another finger, then a third. 

"Fuck me dammit!" Nasir demanded, his dark brown eyes full of lust. 

Agron moaned, kissing his lover deeply as he slicked up his cock, arranging Nasir's legs onto his shoulders, easing his cock inside. "Nas!" He breathed out. 

Nasir responded with a moan, pulling Agron into a deep kiss, gripping the sheets. "Agron! Fuck yes!! I love you so much." 

"I love you too." Agron replied, starting to thrust his hips. 

"I hope we won't only be seeing these four walls and a ceiling." Nasir joked, though he wasn't complaining in the least. 

"Of course not. We didn't just fly all the way from Sydney to stay in a hotel in Greece twenty four seven. As lovely as the sight of your ankles around your ears is." Agron huffed, grinning at his lover. 

"Shut up." Nasir laughed, tugging the taller man into a deep kiss. 

When they climaxed together, they flopped onto the bed tiredly. "I think the jet lag is about to set in. We can make up our agenda as we go." Nasir smiled, snuggling against Agron's chest as the bear of a man wrapped a protective arm around him. 

The following morning, the couple had some breakfast and decided to do some sight seeing. Walking around the village, they held hands, feeling free to do so as the vendors called out their goods in a few languages. Greek, English, and French which seemed to be some of the more common languages. 

Nasir's eyes lit up when they saw some food stalls offering Souvlaki, a meat dish,and Saganaki, goat cheese that was set aflame; “Opa!” Everyone yelled throwing up their hands. Nasir asked for some of the Saganaki when the fire faded. The vendor placed the cheese on Peta bread. Taking a bite of it Nasir let out a delighted sound. "You have to try this love! It's magic on Peta bread!" he held it up to Agron. 

Agron laughed, taking a bite and humming. "Damn that is really delicious!" 

They wandered the streets, people were coming and going all over the place with Mediterranean music, the smell of food, laughter, Greek arguing. The village was so alive it was energizing merely strolling through. "I wonder how far the beach is from here." Nasir pondered aloud. He could see the Aegean Sea from where they were as the island itself wasn't especially large. 

"Maybe we can walk from here." Agron replied. 

"Let's head back to the hotel first. We can get our bathers.Maybe we can ask the man at the front desk if we need a car or if it really is as close as it looks." Nasir took his boyfriend's hand and led him back to their hotel. 

It turned out the beach was within walking distance and the couple took off for the cool clear blue water shimmering in the sunlight. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Nasir asked with a huge smile on his face. 

"It really is." Agron agreed. They set their towels in the sand and headed into the water. Once they were some ways out, Agron smirked mischievously. "You reckon anybody's watching?" 

Nasir snickered, knowing exactly what Agron was thinking, he checked the beach, noting that they were far out enough that the likelihood of being spotted was pretty small. "I don't believe so." 

Agron moved to a nearby sand bar, getting Nasir's trunks off and kissing him passionately. "This is by far, the most voyeuristic thing we've done." he remarked. 

Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron, moaning as he felt the other man's fingers ease inside of him again. "Yeah, but you can't tell me it doesn't turn you on to think that you're inside me out here in the middle of the sea." 

Agron grinned. "It does at that." he soon replaced his fingers with his cock and started to thrust, the sand bar offering some leverage to the otherwise weightless feeling of being in the water. 

"Ahh! Fuck!" Nasir mewled against Agron's lips. 

"My thoughts exactly." Agron mumbled. It was an amazing, thrilling feeling to have their bodies joined together like this. "Is it good baby?" Agron panted. 

Nasir nodded, unable to speak as Agron kept thrusting, kissing each other hungrily. "I love you. I love you!" Nasir rambled, his head spinning with the mounting pleasure. 

"I love you more." Agron muttered, speeding up to the best of his abilities. Nasir had to bite into Agron's shoulder as he came to stop himself from screaming. 

Agron let out a low growl, feeling himself getting closer, holding in a loud cry as he came inside of Nasir.  
"Wow." Nasir sighed, managing to get his trunks back on. 

"Yeah." Agron grinned. By this time they were both pretty sufficiently wrinkled so they decided to wade out and dry off. 

At dinner that night, they enjoyed eating outside under the stars. The evening was beautiful and it felt perfect. "Nasir...I..I have something important I want to talk to you about." Agron began a bit nervously. 

Nasir was intrigued, leaning closer to his lover. "What is it love?" he asked. 

"Umm...well...we..we've been together for a while now..and...love each other very much.." Agron set a blue velveteen ring box on the table between them. "Maybe this can say it better than I can." 

Nasir's eyes widened slightly and, with trembling hands, he opened the box. There was a pair of rings inside. He picked one up reading their initials etched on the band. "Agron...is..is this..." He was almost too excited to say the words. 

"Will you marry me?" Agron asked in one breath. 

Nasir couldn't stop the mega-watt grin, pouncing on Agron with a deep kiss. "Yes." He replied happily. 

Agron grinned back, slipping the ring on Nasir's finger and allowing Nasir to do the same for him. "We can have a ceremony back home if you want." 

Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron. "A nice service with our family and friends." He hummed. 

"Exactly." Agron and Nasir left for their hotel room where they immediately began to kiss and strip each other. 

"This is so unbelievable. I love you so much Agron, I'm so excited to marry you." Nasir murmured. 

"I love you too Nasir. I've been wanting to ask you for some time...but...tonight..it seemed perfect." Agron pressed Nasir against the door, the shorter man's legs wrapped around him. He found their lube and set to work preparing Nasir. 

In a few moments, Nasir was arching and moaning with desire. "Take me." He breathed, kissing his fiance deeply. 

Agron lubed his cock and slid inside of Nasir, their lips and tongues meeting. Gripping Nasir's thighs, Agron moaned. "God I can never get over how hot and tight you are. How good it feels to be inside of you, to claim you, to make you dizzy with pleasure." 

Nasir moaned. "Ahh! And you're so unbelievably good at it. You never cease to amaze me. You feel so good inside me, I can feel you even afterward a lot of the time. " 

"I like the sound of that. I've never been terribly good with words, but I do love you and I want you to feel that." Agron confessed. 

"I do. Every minute of every day. I love you so very much Agron. I'm yours. My heart, my body, my soul. I only hope I make you as happy as you've made me." 

"You have, more than I could ever imagine. I'm yours Nasir." Agron kissed the other man's lips as they made love against the door. 

"I'm gonna cum." Nasir warned, his nails digging into Agron's shoulders. 

"Go ahead." Agron muttered, stroking Nasir in time with his thrusts. 

It didn't take long for Nasir to cry out his release as he came in Agron's hand. "Ahh! Ngn!" He let out pleasured moans as Agron thrust a few more times before he came as well. 

"Holy fucking shit. I think this has to be a record for us." Nasir laughed softly as Agron let him down and they got into the shower. 

"It's your fault for having such a sexy body." Agron teased. 

"You're just as sexy, so maybe it's just as much your fault." Nasir smirked. 

Once they were freshly showered, they got into bed. "Next we'll be planning our wedding." Nasir grinned, looking at the ring.

"How does a very long honeymoon strike you my darling?" Agron smirked. 

"Oh..if it's anything like this trip, I imagine we'll be quite busy." Nasir kissed his fiance, his eyes falling closed.

Agron watched Nasir sleep for a little while, he looked so peaceful. Yep. He was pretty damn lucky he thought as he finally allowed sleep to claim him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I am not over selling the Saganki. It really is magic on Peta bread!


	3. The Jealous Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new busboy; Castus has begun working at the Bistro. He thinks Nasir is cute and gets flirty.  
> Needless to say Agron isn't too pleased. Plus there's the wedding to plan!

Nasir returned to work; he was eager to tell his best friend and second in command Neavea about the trip and their engagement. Neavea was bright, funny, beautiful and she was a powerhouse in the kitchen. Her boyfriend Crixus, a Chef de Partie also worked with them and they enjoyed each other's company. Spending time together after hours simply talking sometimes. "We got a new busboy while you were off." Neavea said, pointing out a slight, dark skinned man with long eyelashes and dreadlocks tied back to keep them from hanging loosely. He wasn't bad looking, though Nasir much preferred his rugged German fiancé. 

"Oh. I'm sure he'll fit in quite well when he gets used to how things run around here." Nasir remarked, setting to work on the orders. 

As the evening progressed, the busboy who introduced himself as Castus would smile and wink at Nasir when their eyes met and it finally got to a point where Nasir felt he needed to address it. "Castus, may I see you?" He called, having Navea take over so he could step outside with Castus. "Every time you're near me, you smile and wink at me. May I inquire if you are attempting to flirt with me?" Nasir asked calmly, not wanting to presume anything but feeling as if those were the vibes he was getting from the other man. 

"Umm..yeah. To be honest. You're really attractive and I wasn't sure how to go about talking to you but..here we are." Castus inched a bit closer. 

Nasir scowled and side stepped away from him. "This is not professional. Firstly, I don't date my co-workers. Secondly, I have a fiance and thirdly you should not attempt to flirt with your sous Chef during business hours." He crossed his arms. 

Castus looked a bit crest-fallen. "Sorry." 

Nasir sighed, laying his hand on Castus' shoulder. "It's alright. You meant no harm." 

Just then, Agron pulled up. He put the brakes on and got out of the car. "Everything alright?" He asked as he looked distrustfully at the bloke he didn't recognize standing a little too close to his fiance for his liking. 

"Yeah, fine. Just a misunderstanding." Nasir replied. 

Castus looked Agron up and down. "So this is your fiance? Some Krout?" He remarked insulting the fact that Agron was German.

Agron gave him a grin and socked him in the nose. 

"AGRON!" Nasir yelled, rushing between the two of them. 

"Fucking shit!" Castus pinched his nose as it started bleeding and Nasir took a handkerchief out of his pocket, giving it to him. 

"Get in the car." Nasir said firmly to his fiance, turning his attention back to Castus and taking him back inside. 

"What the hell happened?" Neavea asked as she saw them. 

"Castus was flirting with me. I told him I'm engaged. Agron came to pick me up and the idiot here calls him a “Krout." So Agron punched him in the nose." Nasir sighed, handing him off to another busboy. 

"Oh shit." Neavea sighed. "Okay, you take off for the night. I'll take it from here." 

Nasir ducked out of the kitchen through the back. Agron looked intensely agitated. His jaw was clenched and he looked ready to spit nails. Nasir tentatively got into the car. 

"You didn't need to do that. He was out of line but you..."Nasir began.

"Did exactly what he fucking deserved! He had it for you. I could tell." Agron interrupted. 

"Yeah, he did but I knocked him the fuck down. I told him I have a fiance, that his conduct was unprofessional and that I wouldn't date a co-worker even if I was single." Nasir replied with an annoyed frown. 

Agron gripped the steering wheel as he drove them home. "I just hate anyone who even looks at you like that." 

Nasir shook his head. "You're ridiculous." 

Agron furrowed his brow. 

"Nevermind that silly busboy, or anybody else for that matter. You're the only man I ever want." Nasir leaned over the console and kissed Agron's neck, nibbling his ear. 

"You're strong, brave, a fighter, and you're a good man." He continued, sliding his hand down to the fly of Agron's pants. 

"Nasir..."Agron tried to keep his concentration. It was another twenty minutes until they got home and here he was feeling his cock get hard as Nasir shifted in his seat, pulling Agron's cock free from his trousers, wrapping his mouth around it with a soft hum. 

"FUCK!" Agron grit his teeth, gripping the steering wheel and trying to maintain speed. It would be utterly embarrassing for a police officer to get pulled over while his fiance was sucking his cock..

Nasir moved his head up and down, varying from deep-throating to sucking just the head of Agron's cock. 

"Ah! Nasir!" Agron took deep breaths, this was insanely difficult and boy was Nasir in for it when they got home! 

Agron managed at last to pull into the drive way, turning the car off and leaning back, closing his eyes and gripping a handful of Nasir's raven hair as the shorter man kept sucking. 

With a loud cry, Agron came in Nasir's mouth. Nasir swallowed licking his lips as he sat up. 

Agron couldn't remove his seatbelt quick enough and he grabbed Nasir out of the passenger seat, hoisting him over his shoulder, slapping his ass as he carried him up the stairs. 

Nasir gasped, shivering. He knew Agron was going to definitely make him pay for his little stunt. When they got to the bedroom, Agron set Nasir on the bed. "Strip." he ordered. 

Nasir did as he was told as quickly as he could. "You're not going to go easy on me are you?" He asked with a grin. 

"Not a chance." Agron grinned back, getting back on the bed once they were both naked and moving between Nasir's legs, kissing him deeply. 

Nasir kissed back, moaning as Agron's hands ran all over his body, closing his eyes while Agron kissed, nipped and sucked at Nasir's skin, kissing down his stomach. 

"I don't mean to be jealous. I just love you." Agron confessed, licking and sucking Nasir's cock. 

Nasir gasped, his fingers tangling in Agron's hair as the taller man sucked him, fishing some flavored lube out of the drawer. Letting Nasir see the container, Agron smirked around his erection as he shivered. 

Slicking his fingers, Agron slowly eased them into his lover, humming low in his throat to cause pleasurable vibrations to make Nasir cry out and arch. "Ahhh! Agron!" 

With an obscene slurp, Agron pulled back, "Turn over." he instructed. 

Again Nasir obeyed. He liked it when Agron got domineering like this. Giving his ass another slap elicited a sharp hiss from Nasir. Nasir bit his lip, it turned him on to have his ass slapped like that; taunting Nasir with his tongue, Agron held onto Nasir’s hips and pushed his tongue into him, causing the shorter man to cry out in pleasure, gripping the sheets. "Ah! FUCK! Oh GOD!" he loved everything he and Agron did, but being rimmed was second on his list of favorites, being properly fucked by his man's cock was his number one. The sensations of his prostate being stimulated made him mewl and whimper in pleasure. "Agron..please..touch me." 

Agron did as his lover asked, stroking Nasir's erection as he tongue fucked him. Soon Nasir was cumming with a loud cry, repeating "I love you." like a mantra. 

"I love you." Agron replied. His cock was hard, but he wanted to get Nasir to cum again too. Turning him onto his back, Agron took a swig of water and kissed Nasir passionately. "You look so stunning right now." He murmured, caressing Nasir's body all over, mapping Nasir’s every curve, every inch of delicious skin he could get his greedy mouth on. 

"You're hard again. Was it my moaning that caused it?" Nasir smirked, shivering as Agron took his cock in his mouth again. 

Agron just smirked up at him. Nasir looked down at his lover, watching him and feeling his cock start to harden a second time. "Agron. You're so utterly gorgeous." Nasir murmured, tugging the other man up and kissing him. "I want you inside me." 

Agron slicked his cock with more lube and eased into Nasir with a deep moan. "Just so you know, it was all those sexy noises you made that got me hard again so quickly. Mein Leibe." 

Nasir smiled, moaning as their lips and tongues met. "I thought so." He muttered, wrapping his legs around Agron's middle. 

Agron chuckled. "You make me this way you gorgeous man." 

"You're pretty good looking yourself." Nasir sighed in pleasure, arching as his lover began to thrust. 

"Hmm I knew it wasn't just my magnetic personality." Agron teased, moving his hips as he laced his fingers with Nasir's. 

Nasir's laughter turned to moans as they shared a deep kiss. "You're unbelievable." 

"I try." Agron continued to thrust, setting a pace that would be pleasurable for them both. In a few minutes, Nasir was crying out as he came, followed closely by Agron. 

"Feel better now that you've staked your claim on me once again?" Nasir chuckled. 

"I'll feel better still when I marry you." Agron smirked. 

Nasir kissed his fiance with a soft laugh. "Yeah. Then I'm all yours legally."

"And I'll be all yours." Agron grinned. 

The following weeks were filled with planning; they had arranged for a venue, Neavea and Crixus offered to cater the affair as their wedding gift Spartacus and Duro helped decorate the hall and when the day finally came both Agron and Nasir were pleased by what a good job they had done. Agron wore a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and Nasir wore a tailored grey suit that hugged him just right. 

The couple walked hand in hand to the officiate. They had Duro hold the rings and when it was time to exchange them, Nasir felt as if he might cry with joy. 

"The couple will now exchange vows." The officiate announced. 

"Nasir, I never in my life imagined I'd meet somebody as warm, caring and loving as you. You bring sunshine into my life with your smile, you're kind and you bring a calming effect with you at all times.I love you more than anything in this world. It will be my honor and privilege to call myself your husband." Agron smiled at the other man. 

"Agron, when we first met I thought you were one of the most striking men I had ever seen. I knew I had to get to know you, to win your heart. When we got to know each other, I was attracted to your bravery, your toughness, your tenacity, everything that makes you a good police officer and a good man. I fell head over heels in love with you and I will always love you with all my heart. I will be the luckiest man on earth to know I'm your husband too." Nasir's smile lit up the room. 

"Do you Agron take Nasir to be your husband?" The officiate asked. 

"I do." Agron answered, taking Nasir's hand. 

"And do you Nasir take Agron to be your husband?" 

"I do." Nasir replied. 

"By the Authority invested in me I now pronounce you married." 

The pair of them shared a kiss to the applause of their guests. After the ceremony, there was a reception and at long last the newly weds were able to take off in their car that someone (Agron strongly suspected Duro) had scrawled 'Just married" on with window paint. 

Once they arrived back home, Agron scooped Nasir up "Princess style" with his legs across his arms, holding him up as he carried him inside. "If you call me your bride I don't care if it is our wedding night, no sex for you." Nasir smirked at his husband. 

"I wasn't going to." Agron answered, removing his jacket. 

"Sit." Nasir ordered, pointing to an armchair they kept in their room. 

Agron was intrigued, doing as Nasir said, taking a seat. Nasir turned on some steamy "bump and grind" music backing up and starting to slowly unbutton his shirt. Agron grinned, Nasir putting on a strip-tease for him was pretty hot. 

As the music pulsated, Nasir danced provocatively, tossing his shirt in Agron's direction, then going for his pants. Agron caught the shirt and licked his lips as Nasir flipped his long black hair, getting down on his knees he crawled toward Agron, sliding his hands up the other man's legs, up to his thighs which he used to boost himself up, removing his pants before getting into Agron's lap and grinding on him. 

Agron moaned, his hands going instinctively to Nasir's hips. He was down to just a pair of boxer briefs and he threw his head back as he ground on Agron who could feel himself getting hard.

Nasir loosened Agron's bowtie with his teeth, unbuttoning his shirt and biting his lip as Agron grabbed his ass. "Like my little show handsome?" He purred. 

"Oh God yes." Agron replied, lifting Nasir and moving him to their bed where he removed his boxer briefs. "I guess it's my turn." he smirked. 

Agron undid the rest of the shirt buttons, showing off a bit for his new husband and going for his slacks, tossing his boxers halfway across the room before climbing back into bed, kissing Nasir deeply. "My husband." he murmured with a smile. 

"And my husband." Nasir replied, wrapping his arms around Agron's neck. "I love you so very much." He kissed the taller man again, moaning as Agron's hands swept over his body. 

"I love you Nasir, with all my heart." Agron murmured, getting the lube from the drawer. They were both pretty well aroused from their respective strip-teases and as they continued to kiss and touch each other, Nasir hooked his leg around Agron and flipped them so Agron was on his back. "I'm gonna ride you." He took the lube from Agron and slicked his own fingers, easing them inside himself with a soft whimper. "Ahh!" he gasped, letting his head fall back. 

"Holy fucking shit." Agron whispered, wiping his mouth when he realized he was drooling. Soon Nasir was applying a generous amount of lube to Agron's cock. Slowly sliding down onto it, Nasir bit his lip and moaned. "Nng! Oh God." Once he was fully seated, Nasir set his hands on Agron's powerful chest and began to ride him, moaning in pleasure. 

"Nasir! Fuck! You're so unbelievably amazing." Agron gripped Nasir's hips and thrust up each time Nasir slammed down. "Oh baby!" He looked up into the deep brown eyes of the man he loved. 

"I love you Agron." Nasir panted, leaning down to kiss his green eyed husband. He kept moving, biting his lip and throwing his head back as he rode the other man's cock. 

"God yes!! Oh fuck!" Agron groaned, "I wanna trade positions and pound you, but watching you like this is so hot." 

"How about you pound me into the mattress for our second round." Nasir smirked, arching as Agron began to stroke him. 

They both hit their climax at the same time, Nasir sighing and laying on Agron's chest. "That was incredible." he mumbled. 

Agron grinned. "And that was only round one." He turned them over and kissed Nasir passionately. 

"You really are incorrigible." Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron's neck. 

"I'm just so in love with my husband." Agron smiled. 

"And I'm in love with my husband." Nasir smiled back. 

They continued to make love long into the night. Kicking off their honeymoon the best way they knew how, wrapped around each other in a familiar dance of passion.


	4. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly weds just can't keep their hands off each other.

The sound of a glass plate falling on the floor and breaking had little effect on Nasir who was bent over the kitchen counter with Agron fucking him utterly senseless. Nasir moaned loudly as his husband hit his prostate over and over. "Feel good?" Agron huffed, his hands gripping Nasir's hips as he thrust his own. 

Nasir leaned back far enough to pull Agron into a deep kiss. "Fuck yes." he muttered, going back to gripping the counter as best as he could. "Fuck! Ahh!" he let loud cries escape his lips which Agron enjoyed hearing immensely. Suddenly Agron pulled out, "What're you doing? Don't stop now!" Nasir objected. "I like watching you when you cum." Agron whispered, his voice husky and heated with desire, he turned the other man over before sliding back in. "Agron!" now that they were face to face, Nasir could hold his husband's face in his hands as they made love, kissing each other deeply. 

"I love you Nasir. " Agron murmured. "Are you close baby?" 

Nasir could only nod and moan as Agron started to stroke his cock. Screaming his husband's name, Nasir came hard in Agron's hand, arching as much as possible. "Fuck!" he cried out. 

Agron moaned as he watched Nasir come undone, thrusting a few more times, he came inside of the shorter man with a very ungraceful, yet oddly sexy grunt. 

"What in the devil happened here love? One minute I'm making some breakfast, next thing you know, we're naked and spent in the kitchen." Nasir laughed. 

"Simple. I got jam on my finger, you very graciously offered to lick it off for me to which I was quite responsive." Agron chuckled. 

"Hmm yeah..you wanted me to "Check your lips" too. Needless to say one thing led to another and I suppose I do know what happened. We're like a pair of teenagers, shagging at every available opportunity." Nasir smiled. 

"I won't complain." Agron kissed Nasir's lips tenderly, easing out of him and helping him off the counter. "Think we could use a shower." he commented.

Nasir smirked. "Shall we save water and shower together?" 

"Oh most definitely. Have to do our part to conserve." Agron played along as they made their way to the bathroom. 

Adjusting the temperature, Nasir stepped in first and Agron went in behind him. "You're stunning you know that?" Agron whispered, sweeping Nasir's hair to the side and kissing the back of his neck. 

"Hmm. I was just thinking the same thing about you." Nasir smiled up at his husband. 

They proceeded to wash each other; Agron was quite fond of carding his fingers through the long black hair which Nasir enjoyed as well, giving him that pleasant tingle of feeling intimate with the man he loved. "You love playing with my hair." Nasir remarked as Agron's strong arms wrapped around him. 

"It's always so soft and shiny." Agron smiled, leaning down to kiss Nasir's lips. 

Nasir hummed softly. "Trying to instigate something officer?" he teased. 

"Yeah..a little steamy shower sex with my husband perhaps..." Agron chuckled. 

Nasir laughed. "I think that sounds quite appealing." 

Agron flashed one of his heartwarming grins and kissed his husband deeply, his hands caressing. It didn't take long for them to both become aroused and not much preparation was necessary since they had fucked so recently. "You ready for me baby?" he whispered against Nasir's ear. 

Nasir nodded, moaning as Agron pushed into him. "Ahh! Fuck Agron!" He cried out as he felt Agron starting to move inside of him. He wrapped on arm around Agron's neck, using the other arm to hold onto the hand of Agron's' that was on his hip. 

Agron moaned as he thrust, loving the sounds coming from Nasir. "God you're so good!" 

Nasir moaned, seeking another kiss which Agron was pleased to give to him. "Nngn! Haahh!! F-uhh-ck!" he was babbling but he hardly cared. So long as Agron would keep hitting against his prostate, the more fireworks exploded behind Nasir's eyelids when he closed his eyes. 

"Nasir. I love you so much." Agron whispered. 

"I love you Agron! I'm close..please.." Nasir gasped as Agron started stroking him in time with his thrusts. With a cry of pleasure, Nasir hit his orgasm hard. It didn't take very long for Agron to topple over the edge into blissful oblivion. 

When they got out of the shower, they dried off and lay on the bed for a while still naked. "So..what do you reckon we should do today?" Nasir asked sweeping some of his hair away. 

Agron thought for a moment. "Do you want to go out and grab a bite?" He asked. 

"Sure." Nasir smiled, even something as ordinary as that was a nice thing to enjoy with his new husband. He still couldn't get over it. He and Agron were married! They hung their wedding certificate on the wall in the living room..then had made love on the couch...and in front of the fireplace..Nasir had to laugh as he thought about it./p>

Once they were dressed they took off for a diner they liked. On the sidewalk just outside there was a box of kittens that read "Free to good home" there were four in total. One all black, another looked like a tuxedo, one was grey with white paws and a little white tip on the tail and the one that looked like a runt was all black with the exception of a diamond shaped white spot right on the forehead. Nasir was positively smitten.  
Agron cursed the gods of tiny adorable kittens. 

"Can we get one love? Please?" Nasir asked. He liked the one with the diamond on her forehead. 

"Nasir, it isn't really free. Sure the kitten itself isn't going to cost us money, but think of all the things she'd need. Food, a litter tray, a bed, things to scratch so she won't destroy the bloody furniture.." Agron tried not to look Nasir in the eye. If he did, he would completely cave. 

"Oh please Agron. Look at her she's so precious." Nasir held up the little kitten.

Agron sighed. Why did Nasir have to look so damn adorable when he really wanted something? 

"Oh alright..but we can't take her to the diner with us." Agron reasoned. 

"Oh..well maybe we can order take away. It'll be some time because we have shopping to do now." Nasir grinned. 

The kitten mewed and nuzzled her head against Nasir's chest. Agron tried not to think she was cute. He really did.

They went to a pet store that allowed you to have your pets with you and went about getting things for their new little addition. 

"She'll need a name." Agron remarked as they put a big bulky litter tray in their cart. 

"Hmm..how about Lucy?" Nasir suggested.

"How'd you come up with that?" Agron asked. 

"You know The Beatles song. Lucy in the sky with diamonds." Nasir pointed to the diamond shaped mark. 

Agron laughed. "Okay. Lucy sounds fine to me." 

They finished their shopping and went back home. Setting up a nice little corner for the kitten, Nasir sat with her as she got used to her new surroundings. 

"I spoil you." Agron remarked as he watched the two of them. 

"Yeah because I'm your husband and I'm worth it." Nasir grinned. 

Agron couldn't argue with that. In a few hours the kitten seemed more settled and they could go up to bed. 

"Thank you for the kitten love." Nasir smiled. 

"Yeah well..it's worth it just to see you smile love." Agron kissed his husband adoringly. 

Soon the mood shifted and Nasir looked up at his husband with a gleam in his eye. "Strip and take a seat." he smirked. 

Agron did as Nasir said, removing his clothes and sitting in their armchair. Nasir removed his own clothing, getting the lube out of the drawer, he knelt down in front of Agron taking his cock into his mouth with a soft moan while flipping the cap of the lube open and coating his fingers, easing them inside himself, Nasir let out a moan, causing Agron to shiver with desire. "Holy fucking shit." he breathed. 

Nasir smirked up at him, whimpering a little when he grazed his prostate. Soon Agron was fully erect and Nasir climbed into his lap setting his hands on Agron's shoulders and beginning to ride his cock. 

Agron moaned, holding onto Nasir's hips and thrusting up each time the other man came down. "Ahh! God yes! Agron! Fuck!" Nasir swore as he moved himself up and down. 

"I fucking love you." Agron moaned, kissing Nasir passionately. 

It wasn't long before they were both cumming together, whispering I love you's to one another. 

"Maybe I should get you a kitten more often." Agron chuckled. 

Nasir playfully smacked his chest. "Because you'll get rewarded?" 

Agron grinned. "Yep." 

Just then the kitten began to mewl again. She sounded like she was right in front of the door. Nasir got up, finding her indeed in front of their bedroom door. "Aww it's alright Lucy. Baba's here." He murmured. 

"Baba? Isn't that Arabic for dad?" Agron thought it was kinda cute, but damned if he'd admit it. 

"Yes. Got a problem with that papa?" Nasir picked Lucy up and brought her to the bed with them. 

"Hey! She can't sleep in here!" Agron tried to object, but he instantly lost his resolve when he saw Lucy's big green eyes looking at him. With a sigh he flopped on the bed. "Fucking cats." he muttered. 

"Don't be such a grump. You got a fantastic ride out of the deal." Nasir laid down, Lucy curling up near them. 

"True. I guess I'll get used to her." Agron shrugged. 

With that, the three of them fell asleep, cuddling against one another.


	5. A little bit of mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the blissful state of being newly weds, Nasir proves to be quite the naughty little minx.

It was well after noon when Nasir awoke, stretching and yawning leisurely in the bed he shared with his husband. Lucy purred while she slept curled in a corner of their bed. 

Nasir glanced over and smirked wickedly when he noticed Agron was still asleep. Forming an idea, Nasir slipped soundlessly off the bed, finding Agron’s handcuffs. 

Lucy awoke, stretching and yawning before pouncing off the bed and trotting off to her food corner. 

Nasir quietly closed the door to their room and then going back to their bed, straddling Agron’s pelvis and pulling Agron’s muscular arms up over his head. How he managed to sleep through it was anyone’s guess, but Nasir often had to shake him awake in the mornings he had to work. 

The head of their bed was wooden with spindles to slip the handcuffs through, then Nasir placed the handcuff key on the small slat of a shelf on the headboard before leaning down and kissing Agron’s lips deeply. 

Awakening with a moan, Agron opened his eyes to see his husband perched atop him with an enigmatic smile on his lips. “Well good morning to you too.” He smirked, about to reach for the other man when he met the resistance of the metal. “What’s this?” He asked, intrigued.

“Oh..just a bit of fun.” Nasir murmured, kissing Agron again while caressing the powerful chest, his lips moving downward, administering soft nips and slow licks to areas Nasir knew drove Agron mad. 

Agron moaned, enjoying the feelings of Nasir touching him, kissing him. Not really minding that he couldn’t do anything in return aside from kiss back when their lips met. 

Slowly Nasir worked his way further downward, finally taking Agron’s cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Agron moaned, closing his eyes and allowing himself to simply feel. 

“Oh you know what I just realized? We’re out of lubricant.” Nasir paused in his ministrations.

“No we aren’t there was plenty last night.” Agron objected. 

“Hmm. Well, maybe I should just nip out and pick some up anyway.” Nasir sat up. 

Agron’s cock was hard by now, almost achingly so. “You aren’t serious!” He sat up as best as he could. 

“Well, better to be safe than sorry.” Nasir slipped off the bed and proceeded to get dressed. 

“Come on Nasir, a joke is a joke but this just isn’t funny anymore.” Agron tugged at the handcuffs. 

“I should be back soon.” The Maori continued as if he hadn’t heard anything Agron had said. “See you in a bit.” He blew a kiss at Agron and meandered away. 

“Nasir? NASIR!” Agron yelled, in a few minutes hearing their front door open and close,he balked. “He did it! He actually did it! That no good little cock tease.” Agron was both annoyed and mildly amused. If Nasir wished to play this little game, then Agron would just have to beat him at it. 

Glancing up, Agron could just see the handcuff key, poking tantalizingly over the shelf’s edge; working his wrists up the spindle to which he was cuffed, Agron managed to just grab onto it with his forefinger and thumb. “Okay don’t drop it.” He muttered to himself as he eased the small key around and inched it to his left wrist. Biting his lip in concentration, Agron managed to trip the mechanism to spring his hand free, switching the key over to his now free left hand, he unlocked the other cuff. “You are so dead.” Agron muttered to himself in reference to his naughty little husband.

Half an hour later Nasir came home with a bag of shopping; small things for the kitchen and a container of lube just for effect. He had known from the very beginning they weren’t actually out but the pretense was sufficient for his mischievous plot. 

Putting things away in the kitchen, he returned to the bedroom. “That wasn’t so bad was....it?” Nasir stood in stunned silence as he took in the sight of their empty bed. “Oh shit he’s loose!” Nasir thought, whipping around as he heard their closet door open and Agron stepped out; an unreadable look on his handsome face. 

Nasir swallowed; “How did you..” He began but Agron interrupted him, taking his chin in hand and kissing his lips feverishly. 

“Very, very, /very/ naughty little man.” Agron growled, catching Nasir’s wrist with his free hand, taking a seat on their bed, Agron turned Nasir over his knee. 

“What the hell..ow! Do you..ow!” Nasir yelped at the sting of Agron’s hand coming down on his ass. Never before had Agron actually /spanked/ him. Sure an occasional ass slap every so often but Nasir couldn’t deny the sting was also oddly arousing. 

“You handcuff me.” *smack* “Get me all hard.” *smack* “And then fucking leave me high and dry.” Agron landed three more swats in a row. 

Nasir hissed, biting his lip and feeling himself start to get hard. Due to their positioning, Agron could feel Nasir’s growing problem against his thigh. 

“I reckon that’ll suffice, now strip.” Agron commanded, allowing Nasir to sit up, which he did with a slight wince. 

“You’re a vicious brute!” Nasir said in a playful tone while undressing. 

“I wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t done that.” Agron grinned, stretching Nasir’s arms up to handcuff him to the place he had been. 

“What else are you gonna do to punish me?” Nasir smirked.

“You’ll see.” Agron replied, going to their closet and retrieving one of their vibrators. A few times Agron had had to go out of town for a police related meeting and Nasir couldn’t go with him and he tended to get a bit lonely so Agron bought the toy initially as a joke; but it saw quite a bit of use while they had phone sex. 

Nasir licked his lips. “Oh, you’re going to torture me with T.O.M. First?” He muttered the initials stood for “total orgasm machine” and did it deliver! 

Agron grinned. “Hmm..very tempted to make you just as keyed up as I was this morning and then taking a walk-about of my own.” He teased.

“You do that and you’ll be sleeping on the sofa for the rest of the month!” Nasir threatened, though he was hardly in the position to do so. 

Agron smirked. “Only joking love.” He murmured, getting onto the bed and kissing Nasir’s lips. 

Nasir moaned, surrendering himself to Agron’s touch. Lips and teeth and tongue assaulted his body without mercy. Shifting Nasir’s legs up towards his chest. “Before we start with ‘T.O.M..” he trailed off, using his tongue to tease and torment. 

“Ahh! Agron! Please! What I did wasn’t nearly so bad! Why do you have to tease me like that?” Nasir whimpered. 

“Not nearly so bad?” Agron repeated incredulously, giving Nasir’s already stinging bum another swat. 

Nasir gasped. “I’m sorry! Please!” He whined, though it was embarrassing, he was beyond shame at this point. 

Agron smirked “Alright. I’ll take pity on my poor,neglected husband.” He licked a wet trail from Nasir’s tail bone to his entrance, inching his tongue inside impossibly slowly. 

Nasir cried out when at last Agron’s tongue was all the way inside and began to move in a way that made the shorter man positively dizzy with pleasure. 

“Ahh! Nngn! Fuck!” Nasir whimpered, loving the sinful intensity of his pleasure. “More!” He pleaded. 

Agron pulled back with a smirk, lubing up their toy before shifting it into his husband and turning it on. It was a low setting to start with and Agron enjoyed watching Nasir wriggle and writhe. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.” Agron teased, turning the vibrations up a notch before getting up and leaving their room. 

“Agron!” Nasir whimpered in frustration. He knew he deserved every delicious moment of this torture since he had been the one to start it, but he wanted so badly to have Agron replace that damned toy with his amazing cock! 

Agron returned with a small bowl of ice cubes. Nasir’s eyes widened. “What’re you gonna do to me?” He asked with a tremor of excitement. 

Agron merely grinned, picking up one of the ice cubes and circling it over one of Nasir’s nipples. 

Nasir gasped at the icy chill on his chest, but he liked it,arching into the feeling. Agron slid the ice cube across Nasir’s chest to apply the same treatment to his other nipple before taking both into his mouth. 

Nasir cried out at the mixture of cold from the ice cube and warmth from Agron’s mouth. Switching over to the other nipple, Agron applied the same treatment of cold ice and hot mouth and kicked the vibrator up another notch.” 

“Ahhngn! Fuuu-aah Agron please! I can’t...” Nasir writhed, whimpering in a mixture of frustration and raw need. 

“I think you’ve been punished enough little one.” Agron at last took pity on his poor husband, setting the ice aside and easing the vibrator down to a stop before gently removing it. 

He was hard from all the activity he’d been administering and took the lube they had never run out of from the drawer. “You also fibbed.” He smirked, kissing Nasir as he slicked his cock and entered him. 

“Ahhh! I needed.. an excuse.” Nasir smiled, his legs wrapping around Agron’s waist. 

“Hmm.” Agron replied, kissing him again and beginning to thrust his hips. 

“Fuck! Ahh! You’re way better than T.O.M love.” Nasir muttered. 

“I should hope so.” Agron joked, tangling his fingers in the long black hair as he thrust. 

Nasir moaned, arching into each thrust; whispering Agron’s name. “I’m gonna cum.” Nasir warned. 

“Let’s see you lose control baby.” Agron purred, thrusting deeper, already he’d been hitting Nasir’s sweet spot with each movement but the throughs of passion caused an even more intense reaction to quickened movements. 

With a loud cry, Nasir came hard. 

Agron moaned as he watched, going a bit faster and then finally letting out a moan as he came inside of Nasir. 

“Oh my God.” Nasir mumbled. 

“Feel good baby?” Agron whispered.

“So amazingly good. I love you husband.” Nasir smiled. 

Agron gently eased out of him and uncuffed him from the bed before moving onto his back, tugging Nasir with him. “And I love you, my naughty little minx of a husband.” He grinned.


	6. A quarrel soon forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the daily grind for our loving couple. 
> 
> Some time has passed since the nuptials and Agron accidentally sees something he misconstrues and a fight breaks out but something even more devastating happens that shakes their very foundations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to be some angst.

Eventually the couple had to return from their mutual honey-moon paradise and return to work. Agron responding to calls in the Police Department and Nasir working at the Bistro. 

One evening it was getting close to closing time when Castus returned from his break, teary eyed.

“Castus, what’s the matter?” Nasir asked. Since the confrontation, Castus hadn’t attempted any more flirting, so it relaxed in the kitchen and they could get on as friends. “My dad just called. Our family dog just died. We’ve had him since he was a pup. Sorry Nasir. I know it’s just a dog but..” Castus broke down and started crying, heavy, heart-wrenching sobs. 

Nasir gently helped him outside for some fresh air. “It’s alright. Pets become like members of the family. I understand.” He comforted, allowing Castus to hug him and cry it out. 

After finishing work for the day, Agron wanted to come by the Bistro to pick Nasir up, what met his eyes when he pulled up caused him to stomp on the brakes harder than necessary before putting the car in park. 

“What the fuck is this?!” Agron demanded angrily. 

He was still pretty angry with Castus from their last encounter and his husband hugging the bloke wasn’t helping matters. 

Nasir quickly pulled back as if he’d been caught doing something less innocent than offering a shoulder to cry on. 

“His family’s dog just died. He was feeling upset.” Nasir explained. 

“Yeah. I’m expected to believe that?!” Agron growled angrily. 

“Yes because it’s the fucking truth you wanker!” Nasir’s firecracker temper was not unknown to anyone who had witnessed it first hand. Get him riled and he’d give you a wiz-bang of a fight.

Agron narrowed his eyes: “Don’t fucking call me a wanker!” 

“Then stop bloody acting like a jealous arsehole! You know I’d never do anything!” Nasir’s fists clenched in anger. 

Castus backed away from the squabbling duo, feeling as if his presence would only further complicate things. 

The pair continued bickering even as they drove home. “You don’t fucking own me Agron! I’m your husband not your property!” Nasir was shouting, he hardly ever did so but he was especially peeved that Agron would even begin to think he’d mess around with another man. 

“No. I don’t own you, but at the very least I should have an expectation of trust.” Agron argued back. 

“I’ve never given you any reason to distrust me! Castus flirted with me one fucking time and hasn’t since! Today he was crying and I sought to offer comfort. Nothing more, nothing less!” Nasir insisted. 

Agron was quiet. 

Nasir growled angrily. “Fine! You don’t trust me? You don’t need to sleep with me.” He went up the stairs and grabbed Agron’s pillow and an extra blanket, though he was angry with his husband, he still cared enough not to want him to get cold at night. 

Chucking the bedding at Agron, Nasir turned around and slammed their bedroom door, but it inched ajar just enough to allow Lucy to come and go as she pleased. 

Agron was far too impassioned to try and make amends so he undressed and neatly set his uniform on an armchair in their living room. 

He sighed to himself. “Fan-fucking-tactic.” He muttered, shaking out the blanket before laying on the couch which wasn’t uncomfortable but Agron would much prefer to be in his own bed beside his husband. 

Nasir cried quietly alone in their bed. How could Agron doubt him? It hurt his heart to even begin to think about. Lucy mewed softly, licking his face with her sand-papery tongue. Nasir smiled through his tears, pulling the little kitten close to him. 

The next morning Agron didn’t have time for anything, having accidentally overslept. 

Nasir awoke to an empty house and felt even worse. He hadn’t even had time to tell Agron how sorry he was about what had happened. They hardly fought and they both hated when they did so it didn’t take long for them to make amends.. and then indulge in some good make-up sex. 

Nasir decided he’d talk with Agron after his shift was over. 

As the day carried on, Nasir occupied himself by doing the laundry, having something to eat and playing with Lucy. 

As it drew closer to the time Agron was supposed to come home, Nasir decided he’d prepare Agron’s favorite meal for dinner since he didn’t have to work that evening and found a good bottle of wine and some candles for a more “romantic” way of apologizing. 

The hours ticked by; 6:00 came and went and still Nasir was hopeful. Maybe he went out for drinks with Spartacus, they did that from time to time but by 9:00 the candles were burned more than halfway down and Nasir was livid. 

That bastard hadn’t even bothered calling yet! He was just about to dial Agron’s cell when he was disrupted by an incoming call from the hospital; “Hello?” He answered. 

“Nasir! It’s Spartacus. Agron’s been injured; there was a bomb threat at a bank this afternoon. Agron managed to diffuse it, but the bloke had a knife. He stabbed Agron in the side. He was bleeding out pretty profusely and they had to airlift him here.” Spartacus spoke quickly, but with fear and sorrow in his voice. 

Nasir’s eyes grew huge; “I’m coming!” He said hurriedly hanging up and rushing for his own car. 

Arriving at the hospital, Nasir practically ran for the front desk: “My husband! Police Officer!” He panted. 

“Nasir!” Spartacus’ voice brought some relief to the Chef. The men met in the middle of the corridor. Spartacus looked grave as he escorted Nasir to the room where they were keeping Agron; unconscious but breathing. 

Nasir rushed to his side: “You stupid, stupid idiot! I thought you were just late on purpose.” He sobbed, sitting in a chair next to the bed, his head on Agron’s thigh.

Spartacus laid a hand on his shoulder; “No vital organs were hit, so that’s a relief. He just lost quite a lot of blood. They have him all stitched up and he’ll be alright you’ll see.” He tried to offer words of comfort. 

Nasir listened; awash with relief to learn nothing was damaged on the inside, but Agron still looked pale. “I’m not going anywhere. You hear me?” He whispered, taking Agron’s hand in his and kissing it lovingly, looking down at the wedding ring that matched his own. 

“This is my fault.” Nasir muttered. 

“What?!” Spartacus asked in surprise. 

“Castus’ family dog died last night and he was sad about it so I comforted him. Agron misunderstood the intent and we had a big row. I made him sleep on the sofa last night Spartacus! The only man I ever loved and I made him sleep on our bloody stupid sofa!” Nasir began to weep again. 

“Nasir, calm down. Couples have rows, it’s normal. You couldn’t have known..” 

“But the last thing we said to each other wasn’t anything about how sorry we were we had a fight or how much we loved each other..” Nasir continued to feel utterly heartbroken.

Spartacus could see Nasir needed some time by himself, but he wasn’t far from his best mate or the husband of said best mate. 

Nasir bawled against the rough hospital blankets for several more minutes. “I’m so sorry love. I swear on everything we have I won’t ever quarrel with you again, I’ll do anything if you just come back to me.” He moved up and kissed Agron’s lips, the gesture feeling flat since he was not able to respond with his usual gusto. “Come back to me.” He whispered through his tears, climbing into the bed and laying on top of Agron, careful of all the tubes and wires to which he was attached.


	7. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been just over a week and Nasir has barely left Agron’s side. 
> 
> When he comes to, of course they have to make up.

Nasir all but lived at the hospital while Agron still lay unconcious. He was worried sick, asking Duro to tend to Lucy for him while he stayed at the hospital. 

Duro was pleased to do the favor for his brother-in-law and he’d drop by the hospital to check on him. He was barely taking care of himself; he ate next to nothing, slept very little, Duro knew if he let Nasir continue like this, Agron would never forgive him when he woke up. 

“Hey little brother, maybe you should take some time to clean up and go get something to eat, get some rest? You’re lookin’ pretty rumpled.” Duro laid his hand on Nasir’s back. 

“I can’t..what if he wakes up and I’m not here? I’m not hungry...besides Agron likes me rumpled.” Nasir tried to joke, though he all he felt like doing was crying. 

“Usually I think the phrase is thouroughly shagged.” Duro teased back lightly, trying to offer some levity to the situation.

“That too.” Nasir whispered, holding Agron’s hand. 

Duro sighed. “Would you have something if I brought it up?” 

Nasir nodded reluctantly. He denied he was hungry, but he could feel his stomach cloying at his insides; an occasional rumble proving itself far louder than Nasir wanted.

Duro smiled gently. He wasn’t nearly as rough and tumble as his older brother, but at times he was just as mischievous. Nasir loved him like a brother and Duro was just as loving, even calling Nasir “little brother.”

When Duro returned with the food, he sat beside Nasir next to his brother’s bed. “He’s a tough geezer. Did he ever tell you about the time he saved me from a rampaging Boar?” 

Nasir looked up in surprise as he chewed. 

“Oh yeah. See we was out in The Bush when Agron was about seventeen and I was about fourteen. We decided we wanted to camp out there so we did. Had to improvise a dunny and one day I’m out there and I hear this weird noise see? Sounded like hoof beats. My trousers are still ‘round my ankles but the Boar is on a one way route at yours truly. 

Agron must’ve heard it because next thing I know, he’s yanking me up onto the bonnet of the four-by-four. Luckily it was just high enough that the boar couldn’t get to us. He didn’t even say anything about my bum on display. That’s how scared he was. I reckon eventually the boar got tired of trying to get at us because it took off in the opposite direction a while later.” Duro smiled.

“Only then did I think it proper to laugh at your willie in the wind.” Agron’s voice croaked. 

Both men were surprised but relieved; Nasir quickly poured him a fresh glass of water, helping him to sit up to drink it. 

“You bastard!” Duro tried to hide his tears of joy and relief. 

“Sorry I made you worry little brother.” Agron smiled weakly. 

“Don’t worry about me. Worry about your little nurse here. He hasn’t left your side this whole time.” Duro grinned, leaving the room to give his brother and Nasir some privacy. 

Agron sighed, cupping Nasir’s tear stained cheek in his hand. “I’m so sorry love.” He whispered. 

Nasir frowned; “I should be the one apologizing. If I hadn’t hugged Castus..” 

Agron interrupted him with a soft, loving kiss on his lips. “Your compassion is part of the reason I fell for you in the first place. It was my fault for being a stupid jealous caveman.” 

Nasir let more tears fall. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too Nasir. I’m so sorry love, please say you forgive me.” Agron whispered. 

Nasir gently got into Agron’s lap; “Of course. If you’ll forgive me too.” 

“Of course I do. As soon as I feel up to it, I’ll show you just how much I love you and wanna make up.” Agron gave him one of his wicked grins. 

“You’re so insufferably bad sometimes. What am I going to do with you.” Nasir laughed, holding Agron’s face in his hands. 

“Just love me baby.” Agron grinned at him, kissing his lips deeply. 

“Always.” Nasir replied with a smile. “On a side note I think I could use a shower and for once I know my husband won’t invent some flimsy excuse for joining me.” Nasir teased. 

“Hmm. Soon my love. Soon.” Agron grinned.


	8. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make-up love makin’ ;)

It took quite a bit of time for Agron to fully recover from being stabbed by a maniac with a bomb. Nasir was attentive to his every need, making sure he healed well, even putting his foot down on their sex life. While not completely abstaining, Nasir wouldn’t allow them to make love, knowing Agron shouldn’t exert himself.

Agron wasn’t complaining about mutual hand jobs or blow-jobs, or even the fact that Nasir let him use their toys in bed with them. Not even objecting to the occasional rimming. That hardly seemed sufficient at times for Agron. He craved the feeling of his cock deep inside of Nasir, their bodies coming together in a perfect symphony of love and ecstasy. Agron always felt as if making love with Nasir was like a union of two souls becoming one. Nasir felt the same, but he also worried about pushing it too far before Agron was ready. 

Agron had an appointment with his doctor; taking time off work to mend. Nasir felt as if work helped him pass the time and kept him from the temptation of allowing Agron to have his way at last. Neavea was a sympathetic ear for him but Crixus had to make an occasional crass remark to which both Neavea and Nasir told him off. 

Nasir came home, tired from the dinner rush but he instantly forgot about it when he heard Agron practically stampede down their stairs, completely starkers! 

“Guess who’s been given the green light to fuck your brains out.” Agron grinned pouncing on Nasir like a half-starved animal. 

Nasir instantly responded, moaning and kissing back. “Thank God! I was getting tired of T.O.M.” He made quick work of his clothes. Unsurprisingly, Agron had their lube at hand, tugging Nasir toward their living room sofa. 

“I wanna do this in bed.” Nasir mumbled, though he was completely at Agron’s mercy and they both knew it.

“Eventually.” Agron grinned, sliding his fingers inside, massaging Nasir’s prostate slowly.

“Ahhh!! Agron! Fuck! Now! Now! Now!” Nasir panted, arching desperately. 

Agron couldn’t stand it any longer either, slicking his cock and easing it inside of his husband at long last. 

“Ahh! Fuck! Yes!” Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck. 

Agron moaned as their lips and tongues melded together the same as their bodies. “Missed you so much.” 

“Me too. I mean I’m not complaining. Everything we did up until now was great.” Nasir muttered. “It’s just...” 

Agron kissed him deeply; “It isn’t making love like this?” He guessed. 

Nasir nodded. “Are we weird love? I mean we love each other so much but it isn’t really making love until we’re like this.” He wrapped his legs around Agron as he thrust. 

“Well...I guess it’s just easier to fully feel the connection this way. I always feel like it’s not just our bodies. It’s everything; our hearts, our souls. They become one.” Agron murmured. 

“Who said you weren’t good with words.” Nasir smiled lovingly up at his husband.

When they came, Nasir moved them so he was seated in Agron’s lap. “Shall we go for round two?” He smirked.

Agron grinned. “As long as you can handle it. We’ve got weeks of this to catch up on.” 

They made love again on the sofa, deciding on the bedroom after that where Agron toppled onto their bed with Nasir in his arms. 

“I love making love to you.” Agron murmured.

“And I love you making love to me. That’s the best way to think of it isn’t it? Making love.” Nasir mused. 

“Hmm. Definitely conveys the sentiment better.” Agron agreed.

“You know I made your favorite dinner that night. I even had some candles and wine. I was going to have us make up nice and proper.” Nasir remarked as they cuddled after round three. 

“Aww, love. If I’d known I would’ve torn my stitching trying my damndest to ravish you.” Agron chuckled. 

Nasir shook his head. “Maybe I’ll make it again just for the reward.” He teased, slinging his bare leg over Agron’s hips.

“Hmm. Sounds good to me.” Agron murmured, moving between Nasir’s thighs once again.

“Agron!” Nasir laughed in both surprise and delight. 

“What? I told you we had weeks to catch up on.” Agron snickered.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castus drops by with a peace offering.

On an evening neither of them had to work, Nasir and Agron sat curled up on their sofa, snuggling as they watched a movie. 

The doorbell rang and Agron sighed reluctantly before extracting himself from Nasir who was leaning up against his chest. 

He got to his feet and opened the door. “Evening.” Castus smiled. 

Agron frowned, not especially pleased to see the other man. 

“I..wanted to apologize for what I said and when I heard you were injured, I felt really terrible so I thought maybe I could make you an offer. My nan had an amazing recipie for Seafood gumbo.” Castus was holding a container full of food. 

Nasir had come to the door when he heard Castus’ voice. 

“Uhh..I’m...catastrophically allergic to shellfish.” Agron remarked. 

Castus looked genuinely disappointed so Nasir nudged Agron in the side with his elbow. 

“But thank you.” Agron offered a friendly smile. “The thought was nice and I’m sure it would be delicious if it didn’t have the potential to kill me.” 

Nasir had to let out a soft snicker. Agron was serious, but only he could make a joke like that and get away with it. 

Castus nodded. “I just thought I’d try. My nan used to make this for me whenever I’d go visit her in Kingston.” 

Nasir smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around Agron’s middle. “Thank you just the same Castus.” He offered. 

“No problem.” Castus waved and took off for his car. 

“Weird bloke to like shrimp but I won’t judge.” Agron remarked as he closed their front door. 

Nasir shook his head. “You just say that because they make you break out in hives.” 

“Actually that’s how I figured out I was allergic and it wasn’t even worth it. Shrimp is disgusting.” Agron tugged Nasir into his lap. 

“Anyway, it was nice of him to do that wasn’t it darling?” Nasir made himself comfortable as he kissed Agron lovingly. 

“Very nice. If he brought rabbit stew I might have taken him up on it.” Agron murmured, kissing Nasir back. 

Nasir laughed. “Only because it’s your favorite.” 

“Speaking of, you’re still planning on making that for me right?” Agron smirked. 

“Absolutely..for your birthday.” Nasir teased. 

“But my birthday is months from now!” Agron sounded disappointed. 

“Ohhh...well, I’ll think about doing it before then but only because so l love you.” Nasir leaned up for another kiss. 

“I love you too. I’ll be looking forward to it.” Agron grinned. 

They continued to watch their movie, peaceful and exceedingly happy together. 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> For the potentially unversed in British/Australian slang: The birds meaning women. 
> 
> Mon Dieu- My God!


End file.
